


Safe

by helsinkibaby



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 06:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14130360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Ellie has a close call.





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> For ncis100 prompt "safe" 
> 
> I watch one episode and I get a new ship. Go figure.

She knows she’s had a lucky escape and Ellie’s ears ring, her entire right side throbbing as Nick and Tim pick her up off the ground. “It’s ok, Ellie,” Tim says, his voice barely audible over the fire roaring behind him. “We’ve got you... you’re safe.” 

If he notices how Nick’s arm is tight around her shoulders, how she leans into him just a little bit more than is strictly professional, he’s good enough not to comment. “Yeah,” she says, looking up into Nick’s eyes, the relief and gratitude she sees there a mirror of her own feelings. “I know.”


End file.
